What if?
by PremierofTime
Summary: What if the emperor was assassinated as he was giving out his speech, Darth Vader was never saved and rotted to death but the empire still was born but under a new much more brutal leadership. What will happen to our beloved Rebels? Will Ezra still join the rebels? Will Kanan survive Order 66? Will the rebellion fight as one and help each other or fight individually for themselves?
1. Prologue

**In a distant time and place, far from our own…..**

Alarms were blaring, jets were flying over a city plunged into chaos.

The local population had turned onto its government and were attempting to besiege a skyscraper that was in the middle of the city, the government building,

Soldiers were attempting to defend the building the building the best as they can but can't seem to hold out for much longer

All the while, two figures were watching the terror unfold from the tower itself,

"The troops won't hold out for long, general" one of them began

"I am well aware but we cannot afford to lose the Capital" the general replied

"We need reinforcements!" the figure exclaimed

"They are too far away to reach in time" the general replied

"then follow me" the figure said as he walked into an office

He was then stopped by a trooper

"sir, the premier is gone. What shall we do?" the trooper said

"Yes, the coward has already fled, defend the building, no one is to be allowed in until reinforcements arrive" the figure said

"Yes Sir!" the trooper said before leaving

"don't be ridiculous Cherdenko, they won't hold out that long" the general said

"I am well aware General Kakarow, that's why we must hurry" Cherdenko replied as he entered a secret elevator inside the office

"quickly general, we must hurry" Cherdenko said as he signaled the general to come into the elevator

"What is this? Some sort of coward escape route?" General Kakarow asked as he stepped into the secret elevator

"No sir. you see I was put in charge of a top secret battle plan three months ago that would change the course of the war" Cherdenko began as the elevator began to descend rapidly

"whatever it is, it is too late now" General Kakarow replied

"with all due respect, General, you are wrong." Cherdenko said as the elevator came to a halt

Cherdenko then stepped out of the elevator into a vast underground laboratory with scientists all hard at work with a gigantic cone shaped capsule in the middle of the room, "For you see comrade general, time is on our side!"

Cherdenko then walked towards a scientist who was assumedly the chief scientist

"Prepare the time machine for travel" Cherdenko ordered the chief scientist

"No, no, no. I have not done all the calculations before we can alter anything" The chief scientist replied

"Alter what?" General Kakarow asked

"History!" The chief scientist exclaimed

" Prepare the machine now!" Cherdenko ordered

"Okay" the chief scientist said in defeat

The chief scientist then entered into the time machine and began preparing the time machine for travel,

"Cherdenko, you cannot be serious, we cannot alter the past, it would tear apart the space time continuum and kill us all" General Kakarow said

"Come, general, a new world order awaits!" Cherdenko said as he got into the time machine

Suddenly, the elevator leading to the underground laboratory exploded and rebels began flooding into the laboratory and opening fire onto the scientists

"Quickly General! We need to hurry!" Cherdenko said as he signaled the general into the time time machine

"Lock the Hatch!" the chief scientist ordered

Two scientists outside the time machine locked the hatch

"Prepare for Time Warp!" the chief scientist exclaimed as he pulled a lever and a blue flash filled the time machine temporarily causing everyone to black out

 **TIME WARP!**

General Kakarow realized he was in some sort of huge council chamber with millions of people watching a figure giving a speech

"Where are we Cherdenko?" General Kakarow asked

"When are we," the chief scientist corrected

" The republic senate chamber, on the last day of the republic and the first day of the Galactic Empire!" Cherdenko said

"Are we really back in time?" General Kakarow asked as he was about to touch a surveillance drone that was providing live feed of the figure that was giving a speech

"Touch Nothing! We cannot afford to alter the space time continuum yet, I have not finish my calculations" the chief scientist said as he stopped the general

The chief scientist then noted the figure giving a speech to everyone, he then asked "Is that the emperor?"

"Yes, doctor, the man most responsible for our current state of disarray and backstabbing us and giving the allied republics a chance to change the course of their fate, from defeat to victory " Cherdenko said

"What do you plan on doing?" the scientist asked in a worried tone

Cherdenko then raised a gun aimed to the emperor's head.

"NO!" the scientist yelled but was too late to stop Oleg from opening fire killing the emperor

"What have you done?!" the scientist yelled

Suddenly the whole chamber was filled with a blue flash

They were then brought back to where they were earlier, the government building

"what happened?" General Kakarow asked

"we have changed the past and altered the present" The chief scientist said

Suddenly a female figure walked into the office, "Ah, sir. I have the report on the front you asked for" she said

"Ah, thank you. What do you have for me?" General Kakarow said

"I'm sorry General Kakarow, I was talking to High Supreme Premier Oleg Cherdenko of the Soviet Empire" the female figure replied

General Kakarow looked towards Cherdenko with an envy in his eye

"Sir, the allied armies are on the run, we have half of the multiverse in our possession!" the female figure exclaimed

"Do you hear that general? We have emerged victorious and the allied republic forces are on the run, we are victorious!" Premier Cherdenko exclaimed

A trooper then handed the female figure a datapad,

"Sir, hold that thought. I'm getting reports of a rebel uprising on the planet of Lothal,"

"Leave them be, we have more important issues at hand" Premier Cherdenko said

"Yes, sir. I will just dispatch extra troops to aid Minister Tua to fight off the rebels for now" The female figure said before leaving

 **Author's Notes: Yes, I took this from somewhere, if you can guess where I got this scene from. Ten points to Gryffindor.**


	2. Ezra meets the crew

**On the Planet Of Lothal**

Meet Ezra Bridger, a nineteen year old scavenger who looking out for himself. His fate has not changed with or without the Emperor, his parents were tried for treason and executed but the transport carrying them to the execution area was attacked and their bodies were never found so their fate was not sealed

Right now, he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When suddenly he heard someone yell "Hey! Stop! Scum! Stop in the name of the law!". It was a Storm trooper and he was opening fire on Ezra.

"Try and make me!" Ezra yelled as he jumped to another rooftop. The storm trooper then began to climb the rooftop and chase him down

"STOP! STOP YOU CRIMINAL SCUM!" The storm trooper yelled as he chased Ezra from rooftop to rooftop. "Never! Try and catch me buckethead!" Ezra yelled back as he jumped across to another rooftop

"Why you little- I'm Gonna skin you alive!" The storm trooper yelled as he increased his fire rate

It seemed that Ezra was getting the better hand than the storm trooper but that changed but he was stopped by a busy road of traffic

"Karabast!" Ezra said as he was about to jump to another rooftop but was stopped by the storm trooper

"Hah! Trapped! Like a filthy Rat you are in a corner" The storm trooper said as he raised his blaster

"Not exactly" Ezra replied. "What are you-" The storm trooper asked but was taken by surprise when Ezra took a step back and jumped into the busy traffic

Ezra then landed onto a imperial troop transport. "oof!" Ezra said as he landed on his back. He then realized he was on an imperial troop transport that was heavily guarded by several speeder bikes

"Hmm… whatever in here must be something important, wonder where it's going?" Ezra thought to himself

He followed the troop transport until it came to a halt at the city's border gates where they were stopped by some border guards. The pilot of the troop transport that was in front of the one that Ezra was on exited the troop transport.

"What's going on? Nothing is supposed to leave the city" The chief border guard asked

"I am commander Jarrus, I've been ordered by the minister to escort these supply trucks to a military outpost south to the city" The pilot calmly stated

"Fairly well, but we will have to search your transports for contraband" The border guard stated

"alright" commander Jarrus said before heading towards thetransport that Ezra was on. "Uh-Oh" Ezra thought to himself and quickly hid himself

As he was walking towards the transport, he stopped and looked up to the roof but then continued walking towards the transport.

A cadet then walked out of the transport. "You know what to do" Commander Jarrus whispered to the cadet

The cadet then walked towards the border guard storm troopers, where she then took of her helmet and revealed a gorgeous looking female face which caught the attention of the storm troopers

This allowed commander Jarrus to secretly slip a detonator to the border gate control booth

"Hey! Open up!" the border guard yelled as he pounded on the first troop transports door

The troop transports door then opened up and revealed a purple lasat, "Hello, how are you doin'?" The lasat asked

"Hey, you're not allowed to pilot an imperial vehicle" The border guard began but was then knocked out by the Lasat

"Hey!" the border guard storm troopers yelled as they raised their blasters. Before they could do anything else, the border gate control room exploded and caused the border guards attention to divert away from the lasat, which allowed the lasat to knock them both out

"Ah, nothing makes me feel better than knocking bucket heads together" The lasat proudly announced

As a result of this, Ezra could now hijack one of the troop transport convoys which of course he did. He jumped into the one that the lasat was in and kicked him out of the other door.

"Hey!" The lasat yelled as he was kicked out of the troop transport. "Thanks for doing the hard part for me!" Ezra yelled as he waved towards the lasat

"WHY YOU LITTLE- I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO PIECES!" The lasat yelled

"Or not!" Ezra quickly stated before speeding off in the troop transport

"Sabine get the convoy to the landing zone, Hera will be waiting for you there." Commander Jarrus said

The female cadet nodded and drove off with the troop transport

"Zeb, you're with me, we're going after that kid" Commander Jarrus said

"Now for some real action!" The Lasat said as he got onto a speeder bike

But while they were preparing to chase down Ezra, the knocked out storm troopers had regained consciousness

"What happened?" one of them storm troopers said as he began to regain consciousness

"Uh-oh. Kanan, I think we need to go NOW!" Zeb yelled as he sped off in the direction of Ezra's transport

"Hey! You're not authorized to take imperial speeders!" one of the storm troopers yelled

"Hey Zeb! Wait for me!" Kanan yelled as he sped off on his speeder bike

The border guard commander who had fully regained consciousness yelled at his troops, "Don't just stand there and daze, go after them!"

"Yes Sir" replied two storm troopers who immediately got on their speeder bikes and chased after both Kanan and Zeb

"Ah, Karabast! Bucket heads are after us" Zeb said as the storm troopers began to open fire on them

"Zeb go deal with them, I'll get the kid" Kanan said

"Oh, fine." Zeb said in defeat

"When Kanan gets that kid, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp" Zeb thought to himself

As Kanan was closing in on Ezra, he got a call from Sabine on his Comm link, "Uh, Spectre One by any chance do you have Chopper with you?"

"I thought he was on board your troop transport" Kanan asked

"No, I thought- Wait, you don't think that Chopper might be…." Sabine said

 **Mean while on the troop transport…..**

"I've got to lose them," Ezra thought to himself

Suddenly, Ezra was taken by surprise when he was shocked in his leg

"Ow! What the-" Ezra said as he jumped from his seat

He was then greeted by an astromech droid who had a surge shocker out and giving Ezra some sort of taunt

"Why you bucket of rusty bolts! I'm gonna sell you for scrap!" Ezra yelled as he began to chase the Astromech droid around in circles

 **Back with Kanan…**

Kanan had gotten close enough to the troop transport

He then jumped onto the side and opened the door

"Alright, kid. Playtime's- Woah!" Kanan began but was knocked off the transport by Ezra and chopper's fighting

"ooops….." Ezra said but was then shocked by Chopper again

"Hey! Cut that out!" Ezra yelled as he continued chasing Chopper around

Zeb who had already dealt with the bucket heads had now caught up with the troop transport

"Heh heh, see you're having some trouble hanging on?" Zeb asked with a chuckle

"Not the time Zeb" Kanan said with an annoyed tone.

"Alright, I'll jump on board and help you up" Zeb said as he jumped onto the transport.

"Alright, Kid. It's Beating time!" Zeb happily announced as he grabbed Ezra by the collar of his shirt.

Zeb was about to beat Ezra up when he heard Kanan yell "I'm still hanging on you know!"

"Right, right. I'm coming. Chopper keep an eye on him" Zeb said as he tied Ezra to a chair

"What?! You're letting a droid to keep guard on me? What do you think I am? A kid?" Ezra asked

"Shut it! Before I beat your face in" Zeb yelled before he pulled Kanan into the transport

"Thanks Zeb. Wait, if you're here and Chopper's there, Who's driving this thing?" Kanan asked as he and Zeb turned to see that they were heading off a cliff

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed

They expected to fall off the cliff but to their surprise they didn't instead they were air lifted by an old Correlian freighter with orange patterns

"And I thought this was gonna be a nice and simple mission" a female voice sounded

"Great to see you Hera, by the way we got a prisoner" Kanan said into his Comm Link

 **Author's Note: So how was it? I know it's kind of a déjà vu with the first episode but heck I need to introduce Ezra to the crew I guess after all the timeline is still the same I guess?**


	3. Meet the Imperials

**In the Lothal government building…**

"YOU IDIOT!" a female figure yelled at a middle aged looking sergeant

"You had one simple task to redeem yourself!" she ranted

"Minister Tua it was merely an error in the security forces" the middle aged sergeant stammered

"EXCUSES! You didn't even get the convoy out of the hangar bay before it even got hijacked!" Minister Tua ranted

"I apologize- i-I don't know what to say" the sergeant stammered, jumbling at his words

"clearly, you are not capable of maintaining the security of Lothal even within the Capital!" Minister Tua exclaimed

"Get him out of my sight!" Minister Tua said to a storm trooper

"Yes, maam. Let's go Sergeant cumberlane" the storm trooper said as he escorted the sergeant out of the Minister's office

"Contact High Command, Tell them that I need a new commander of Lothal's security forces" Minister Tua said to her secretary droid

"Minister, High command has already dispatched reinforcements and a new commander" Her secretary droid replied

"Huh? Already? Was High command reading my mind or what? So when can I meet this new commander high command gave me?" Minister Tua asked as she raised her feet to place it on her desk to relax

"Right Now!" The secretary droid said as it opened the door to the minister's office to reveal a tall man who wore a grey imperial security bureau uniform which caught the minister by surprise and caused her to fall backwards off her chair

"GAH!" she exclaimed as she fell backwards and landed on her back

"Ugh…. Next time, tell me first so I can get prepared" Minister Tua groaned

"Would you like some help Minister?" The ISB agent asked as he offered his hand

"I don't need your stupid help" Minister Tua said as she pushed his hand away and got up

"So what makes you better than all the other thirteen officers who failed to ensure the peace and security of Lothal" she asked

"Thirteen? I thought it was only twelve" The ISB agent asked

"Just made it thirteen" Minister Tua replied

"Well then, the numbers stop there" the ISB agent replied with a firm tone

"What makes you so sure? That you're so much more better than all the others and not as stupid as them?" Minister Tua asked

"That's because I have received recognition for ensuring the empire's power from ministers from the seven planets of Mygeeto, Ryloth, Sullust, Utapau, Naboo, Mandalore and Kashyyk but that will soon be eight" The ISB agent said with a hint of arrogance

"I will be the judge of that" Minister Tua said

 **Meanwhile back with the Ghost**

"Hey! Let me go!" Ezra yelled as he was being dragged by Zeb

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Zeb yelled as he tossed him into a supply closet

"And stay in there!" Zeb yelled before slamming the supply closet door shut

"Stupid Lasat" Ezra said to himself as he began to look around the supply closet

While looking around he noticed a tiny air vent, "Hmmm…..I wonder what else Is on this ship" Ezra thought to himself as he climbed up the vent

" well only one way to find out" Ezra thought as he began to explore the ship

 **In the ship's main room…**

"Zeb where's the kid" Kanan asked

"Wait, did you lose him already?" Kanan asked

"Nope, I locked him in the supply closet" Zeb replied

"You lost him already didn't you" Kanan said

"No, I didn't he's in the-" Zeb replied as he opened the supply closet to reveal it empty.

"I knew it!" Kanan exclaimed

"What the- How?- Argh! When I get that kid, I'm gonna rip him in two!" Zeb yelled in rage

"We want him in one piece" Kanan said

"Fine, but I'm giving him a black eye first!" Zeb yelled

"Having any trouble boys?" a green twi'lek asked as she walked into the room

"Uh, Kind of…..But it's nothing to worry I have it under control" Kanan assured the female Twi'lek

They were then interrupted by some banging in the air vent above them.

"Yep, Definitely sounds like you have everything under control. I'll be in the cockpit with Sabine if you need me" The Twi'lek said before leaving the room

 **Meanwhile with Ezra…..**

"Hmm….I wonder what is in this room" Ezra thought as he was just above someone's quarters

"WHOA!" Ezra exclaimed as he fell through the Vent

He then looked around where he was

"Where am I?" Ezra thought to himself as he began to rummage through some drawers until he found some sort of weird device along with some sort of weird cube

Ezra was about to assume it was just scrap junk when he accidentally touched something and caused it to ignite and turn into some sort of laser sword

"Whoa! Cool!" Ezra said to himself

He was about to look for more things but stopped when he heard some voices outside, "Hey, what was that?"

"Uh-oh," Ezra thought

He then quickly climbed back into the vent and closed it behind him, as soon as he closed the vent, Kanan opened the door and looked around in the room

"Hmm…..Thought I heard something" Kanan said to himself before closing the door to his quarters

Kanan was about to leave the room when he stopped, he turned and looked at the air vent in his room but after a while he left

"Whew, that was a close one," Ezra said to himself as he wiped some sweat off his forehead

"I got to find a way out of here before I get caught" Ezra thought to himself as he scurried down the air vent

He continued scurrying down the air vent until he could see some light, "Almost There! Just a little bit further, I'm almost- AHHHHHH!" Ezra said to himself but fell through an air vent and fell into the cockpit with two other female figures

"Uh…Hi?" Ezra began with an awkward tone. He was about to make a dash out of the cockpit when the doors opened to reveal both Kanan and Zeb waiting there

"Going Somewhere?" Kanan asked

 **Author's Notes: Not sure what to make of this chapter but here you go, please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated**


	4. The Mission

**In the ghost**

"Let Me go!" Ezra whined as he tried to get out of Zeb's grip

Zeb who was carrying Ezra by the shirt of his collar replied, "Shut it!"

"And Stay there this time!" Zeb exclaimed as he threw Ezra into the cockpit.

"Ha Ha!" Chopper beeped at Ezra but suddenly Zeb lifted him up and threw him into the cockpit with Ezra

"And you can watch him!" Zeb said and locked the cockpit door

"Stupid Lasat" chopper beeped to himself

"Hey, Where did that kid go?" Chopper beeped to himself as he looked around, while looking around he noticed one of the cockpit's air vents open

"Uh-Oh, that can't mean good" Chopper beeped to himself

"Zeb! Let me out!" Chopper called as he banged on the cockpit door

 **In the ghost's main room**

"So what do we do with the Kid?" Zeb asked as he sat down

"I say we should throw him out of the air lock and watch his head explode" Zeb said

"we're not doing that, too much trouble and blood" Hera said

Hera was going to say something else when she was interrupted by sounds of banging

"What's that?" Kanan asked

"Ah, it's nothing. It's probably the kid getting shocked by Chopper after I locked them both in there" Zeb said

"You locked Chopper in the cockpit?!" Hera yelled

"Chill out Hera, I'm sure Chopper's fine though I'm not so sure about the kid" Zeb said with a chuckle

"No, no. It's not that I feel like something else is in here with us" Kanan said as he walked towards the supply closet

"Someone that's not supposed to be here" Kanan said as he opened the supply closet

"WHOA!" Ezra exclaimed as he fell out of the supply closet

"Get Him!" Kanan yelled as Ezra quickly dived for the supply closet's air vent

However he was too slow and was tackled by both Kanan and Zeb to the ground

"Alright! Alright! You got me! Can you please get off me now?" Ezra said in defeat

Just at that moment, Chopper rolled into the room

"Ah! There he is" Chopper beeped

"I thought you supposed to watch him!" Zeb yelled

"Well I would have, if he was still there!" Chopper beeped

"Wait, how did you get out, I thought Zeb locked you in the cockpit" Sabine asked

"He did, but I escaped. Oh and on the side note we may need new cockpit doors" Chopper beeped

"What did you do this time?" Sabine asked

"make a droid sized hole…." Chopper beeped

"YOU WHAT?" Hera yelled

Fortunately for Chopper, they had reached their destination before Hera could do anything to him

"Well it was nice talking to you, Bye!" Chopper beeped before rushing out of the ship

"CHOPPER!" Hera yelled as he chased after him

"Well looks like I have to deal with this first, You guys go and pass out the supplies to the refugees and take the kid with you" Kanan said

"Alright, Zeb help me get these crates" Sabine said as she began unloading crates from the Imperial troop transports

"Alright, I'm coming" Zeb said as he began to help Sabine unload the crates

"Hey, Kid. Don't just stand there help us before smash your face in!" Zeb exclaimed

"Alright! I'm coming" Ezra said but he was stopped by Kanan

"Hold up, I believe you have something of mine" Kanan said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ezra replied

"Really?" Kanan said as he shot him a look

"Alright you got me," Ezra said in defeat as he pulled out Kanan's lightsaber

"Good now go help out" Kanan said before he walked out of the ship

 **A few moments later…**

Kanan and Hera were walking towards a cantina with some blue imperial crates

"You sure, he's In here?" Kanan asked

" He should be" Hera said as they walked into the cantina

The cantina was filled with people, drinking, gambling and of course, cheating others. "Well this definitely looks like a place he'd be" Hera said

They were then greeted by a droid, "Maam, I believe that you should follow me"

"Lead the way" Hera replied

They were then brought to a private glass room that was overlooking the entire Cantina

"Ah, Welcome! Do you have what I asked for" a figure asked

"That depends do you have what we want?" Kanan asked

"Let me see the crates first" the figure responded

"Fine, take a look" Hera said as she gave the figure the crate she was carrying

The figure walked up to the crate and opened it, "Oh my, what beautiful things these are" as he reached in to take out a heavy anti vehicle blaster

"There we got you the blasters now pay us Vizago" Kanan said

"Fair enough, droid bring me the suitcase" Vizago ordered

"Here it is master" one of Vizago's droids replied as he handed him a suitcase

"There a suit case filled with credits" Vizago said as he placed the suitcase on a table that was in the middle of the room

"You promised us two where's the other" Kanan asked

"Well I could give you another suitcase, or I can give you some Intel about the Empire's operations, one that I'm pretty sure should interest you" Vizago said

"We're not interested we are in a desperate-" Kanan began but was interrupted when Vizago said "One about the Empire's latest weapon development," Vizago said

"the T-3 rapid fire Gas rifle?" Hera asked

"Yes, correct. But I know you need the credits desperately so here's the deal, I'll let you keep the case filled with credits and I'll pay you two more if you bring me the weapon in one piece" Vizago said as he slid a second case filled with credits onto the table

Kanan and Hera looked hesitant at first but eventually gave in and said "It's a deal"

"Excellent, the weapon is expected to be delivered to Lothal via Star Destroyer, I hear it is expected to stop by Kashyyyk to pick up some Wookie slaves before it stops by Lothal and head back to Corusant" Vizago said

"Wookies, What else do you know about them?" Hera asked

"I knew you'd be interested, I'll tell you more in exchange but of course I'll have to deduct some of your payment I promised you" Vizago said

"Fine but do we have a deal?" Hera asked

"Yes, it's a deal." Vizago said

 **Author's Notes: I apologize if this chapter had no Adventure in it but there's gonna be a whole lot more in the next few, but that's gonna take a while because I've got to get ready to head back to school now, my holiday is over and now I have to go back to what is equaled to hell. Anyways, I'll try to rush out a chapter at least every week but anyways reviews are always welcomed. I am the Premier Of Time and i Will see you in the next Chapter!**


	5. The Trap

**Author's Notes: I apologise for not being able to publish a chapter last weekend so in exchange for not being able to read what was supposedly last week's chapter, I am publishing chapter that is twice as long than my normal chapters, Enjoy!**

 **The Trap**

"We have reason to believe that the empire is in need of more labor forces to build some sort of weapon that is located to the South of the Gas planet of Yavin," Vizago said as he pointed towards a map of the Galaxy

"There are being held in a cell located in front sector of the ship, most guards will be busy ensuring the Safety of the Minister of Lothal who is on board the Flagship of the Fleet, so there will be very few storm troopers guarding the cells allowing you to sneak past most of the bucket heads" Vizago said

"But before you can do that, I want you to sneak onto the supply bay, located on the planet and get me the experimental weapon first" Vizago stated as he pointed on the planet of Kashyyk

"We'll get the weapon after we rescue the wookies" Kanan said

"No, you get the weapon first, After all, I'm pretty sure you don't want to get blasted to pieces by the empire for trespassing on a Soviet controlled area do you? You need some access codes first and I'll provide you with the codes once you hand me the weapon " Vizago said

"Fine," Hera said

"Good, it's a deal" Vizago said as she shook her hand and Kanan and Hera left the room

 **Back on the Ghost**

"Rebel meeting" Kanan called

"Coming!" Zeb and Sabine called as they walked towards the Ghost's main room

"So what's up?" Sabine asked as she walked in

"Sit Down, we've got a mission" Hera said

"Alright, some action!" Zeb exclaimed

"Alright we got intel about an experimental weapon the Empire tends on developing, right now a prototype is being shipped off to the Empire's Mass Production Facilities on Corusant to be mass produced for the Empire to use" Kanan began

" So we go get'em" Zeb said

"Exactly" Kanan said

" I say we use the Kid to help us" Kanan said

"What? Why?" Zeb asked in shock

"Because he heard the whole thing and is hiding in the supply closet" Kanan said as he opened the supply closet to reveal Ezra

"Hi?" Ezra began awkwardly

 **On the Mission**

"Remind me again, but why do I have to help you guys?" Ezra asked as he climbed into a vent

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna rip your face into two!" Zeb yelled

"Alright, alright" Ezra said as began climbing trough the vent

With a few turns he was now above a huge dome like chamber with a two scientists who were talking to another scientist on a monitor

"Doctor Zelenski, I understand your concerns but this is under the orders of the Premier"

"I know, I know. But I fear that mass production of these mass killing guns could continue to damage the space time continuum, Please I beg of-" the Scientist said before he was cut off

"Good, now I don't have to listen to him, now let's head to the Break room" one of the scientists said

Suddenly Ezra dropped down from the vent

"What the-" The Scientists began in shock but before they could scream for help, Ezra quickly stunned them

He picked up their ID cards and used them to unlock the Lab door where he was then greeted by Sabine

"Good see you have done something right" Sabine said as she walked past him

"Well, I am pretty skillful" Ezra said

"Yeah, I'm not impressed" Sabine said as she walked towards a grey crate

"Help me lift this thing!" Sabine said

"Alright" Ezra said before walking over to help Sabine

 **Back with Hera**

Hera who was monitoring the whole thing via security cameras

"Alright, we got you the gun, it is being delivered to you right now, now give us the codes" Hera said to Vizago via hologram

"Fine, I'm transmitting the codes right now" Vizago said

"Excellent, I'm receiving them right now, Kanan will be on the way to deliver the weapon" Hera said

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, it's such a shame that this will be your how do you say Last assignment?" Vizago said before suddenly cutting of the link

 **Yet Another Time Skip!**

"Alright, Sabine leave the weapon here, I'll deliver it to Vizago" Kanan said

"Okay, what do I do now?" Sabine asked

"Just get ready, Hera's preparing the Ghost to head to the Star destroyer" Kanan said

"Got it" Sabine said before she headed off

"So what do I Do?" Ezra asked

"Nothing, you can go help Hera for now" Kanan said

"Fine" Ezra said before walking off

Ezra then walked up the Ghost Ramp and headed to the cockpit. Where he was then stopped by Chopper

"Hey! You're not allowed in" Chopper beeped, "Oh Shut it" Ezra said as he kicked Chopper "Hey!" Chopper beeped as he shocked Ezra with his Tazer. "You bucket of bolts!" Ezra yelled as he was about to Chase Chopper when Hera walked out of the cockpit

"What's going on out here, this is my ship, not a wrestling ring" Hera said. "It was his fault!" Chopper beeped

"Hey! No it wasn't!" Ezra yelled "Alright! That's it you two!" Hera yelled as she pulled Chopper by his Antenna and Ezra by his ear

"You two can sit in the cockpit for now" Hera said as she pulled them both into the cockpit

"Now, I've got to prepare this for launch so if I get any more trouble from you two, I'm launching both of you out of the airlock!" Hera exclaimed

"Understood?" Hera asked

"Yes" Both Chopper and Ezra replied

"Good, " Hera said as she began preparing the ship for launch

"Alright, everyone strap yourselves in!" Hera said as the Ghost began to take off

Within a few moments, The Ghost exited Lothal's atmosphere and was preparing to warp into Hyperspace

"Prepare for Hyperjump!" Hera said before jumping into hyperspace

The Ghost then warped from Lothal to Kashyyk where a huge star destroyer was orbiting the planet

"Prepare for docking operations, head to the phantom to help Sabine and Zeb" Hera said to Chopper

"Yes, Ma'am!" Chopper beeped before speeding off

"Releasing the Phantom!" Hera said

 **On the Phantom**

"Attention unidentified aircraft, you are approaching Soviet Airspace, please transmit your clearance codes or we will obliterate you" A Soviet officer said through the Phantom's Comm link

"Transmitting Clearance Codes" Sabine said through the comm link

"Hmm…Your Clearance codes are alright please proceed to the Hangar Bay" The Soviet officer said

"we've got'em" Zeb said as he began priming his bow rifle as the Phantom landed in the star destroyer's hangar bay

"CHARGE!" Zeb yelled as he began blasting some bucket heads

"Hey! Save some for me" Sabine said as she pulled out her dual blasters and began to blast some bucket heads as well

 **Meanwhile back on the Ghost**

"Hey, what are those things that are heading towards us?" Ezra asked as he pointed toward two ships

"Those are two troop transports! What are they doing here?!" Hera asked as she panicked a bit

When Suddenly, the Ghost was pulled towards the star destroyer by its tractor beam

"What the-?" Hera exclaimed as the ship shook a bit

"Kanan! They tricked us! They know we are here!" Hera yelled into her comm link

"What? Vizago you tricked-" Kanan said through the comm link but was cut off when a blaster shot sounded, Vizago's voice was then heard say with a chuckle "Heh heh, told you it would be your last assignment"

"Ezra, you've got to warn the others that it's a trap" Hera said

"What? Are you Crazy? I'm not charging head first into a star destroyer" Ezra said

"Ezra, If you don't warn them, we'll never get out of here alive" Hera said

"Look, I've learned from my parents not to mess with Empire….which is why I can't believe I am doing this!" Ezra exclaimed as he ran out of the cockpit and the Ghost

 **On the Star Destroyer**

"Come on, Come on, You rust bucket!" Zeb said as he covered Chopper

"Let's get to the cells" Sabine said

"Close the Blast doors Chopper!" Zeb yelled to Chopper

"Alright, alright, I'm closing'em" Chopper beeped as he began closing the blast door to the hangar just as Zeb shot the Last storm trooper in the Hangar bay

"Wait, It's A Trap!" Ezra yelled at them but they didn't manage to hear him

 **Author's Notes: Get that reference there? If you didn't, you are dead to me, Just kidding, please don't leave, I'm lonely**

"Karabast, how do I get to them now?" Ezra thought to himself

He then noticed a damaged air vent that was heavily damaged by Zeb's constant firing

"Well at least I know how to get to them but wonder where this leads to?" Ezra said

"Hey you! Stop!" A storm trooper shouted as another whole regiment of troopers started coming out of the western hallway

"Well, where ever this goes is better than Prison!" Ezra exclaimed as he dived into the air vent

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ezra screamed as he began freefalling down the air vent until he hit the bottom

"Ow, This better be worth all the trouble" Ezra said as he began crawling through the vent

 **Back with Zeb, Sabine and Chopper**

"Hey, Sabine. Are you sure that we are going the right way?" Zeb asked as he continued blasting some bucket heads

"Yes, I am! Now keep on blasting those bucket heads," Sabine said as she raced down a hallway

"Alright, The cells are on the right!" Sabine said as she darted into a room

"Chopper, Shut the Doors!" Zeb yelled as he raced into the room

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Chopper complained as he shut the Blast doors

"Right, now. Zeb help me set up the charges on the cell doors, Chopper, keep watch and make sure no one tries to get in" Sabine said as she tossed Zeb a bag filled with charges

"Alright, let's free us some Wookie warriors!" Zeb exclaimed

After finishing setting up all the charges, Sabine then set the charges to 30 seconds, " Alright I set them to 30 seconds, stand back" Sabine said but was interrupted by some banging sounds

"Wait, what was that?" Sabine asked

Her question was answered when Ezra fell through the air vent directly above Zeb

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he landed on Zeb

"Why you little piece of-!" Zeb exclaimed but was interrupted when Ezra quickly said "Look, It's not what I looks like, it's a trap there aren't any wookies in there, It's a trap, the Ghost has been pulled in by the ship's tractor beam"  
"And why should we believe you and not just lying to us" Zeb asked

"That's because Hera sent me here." Ezra said

"Oh Really? Prove it!" Zeb said

"Uh, Guys. I don't mean to interrupt your conversation but DUCK!" Sabine exclaimed as she pushed both of them down as the charges on the cell doors blew open and knocked all three of them out

Just as they were about to black out, they saw dozens of storm troopers came flooding out of the cells and stunned Chopper before he could escape, they were then followed by what seemed to be their leader who had an orange beard and wore a grey Imperial security bureau, they heard him say

"And when you're nearly **finished**  
and you know the end is near  
with true sorrow **undiminished**  
there'll be no-one left to hear you"

 **Author's Notes: Well, that was fun to write. The poem extract was made by Peter Hammil, all credit goes to him. I'll try to get another Chapter out by Sunday. Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter! (If you get that reference then you're cool!)**


	6. A New Start For Ezra

**The Rescue**

"Ugh, Where am I?" Ezra asked himself as he regained consciousness

He looked around to find out he was in a small tiny grey cell

While he was looking around he heard some voices outside his cell, "Keep guard of the cell, I have to see the minister now, do NOT let him escape," He heard a dark voice say

"Yes, Sir!" He heard what sounded like a storm trooper say

"Great, Looks like I'm going to be here a while" Ezra said as he took off his backpack to take a look at his rations, surprised that the storm troopers didn't take away his backpack

"Let's see, wrench, old helmet, damaged blaster. Ah, this stupid thing" Ezra said as he pulled out the holocron he stole from Kanan's cabin back on the Ghost

"Wonder what this thing does, I hope it gets me out of here" Ezra said as he inspected the thing

"Ah, Stupid thing doesn't even do anything" Ezra exclaimed as he tossed the holocron to the other end of the cell

"Ugh, Guess I'll be here for a long while, guess I better get comfortable" Ezra said as he sat down and went deep in thought

While deep in thought, the holocron that he threw across the room was starting to float in the air and levitate, it then began to slowly unfold itself and it began to glow a radiant bright blue color

Ezra didn't even notice it until it finished unfolding and a blue hologram of a young man wearing a Jedi robe

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing working?" The man said

"Huh? What the?" Ezra said in surprise

"Hello? If you are listening to this then you must be one of the last surviving Jedi, listen I haven't got much time, listen while I was on the planet of Mustafar, I found out a file about a very dangerous weapon, codenamed : Tsar Bomba, it looks like it was based on some sort of electric energy it appears to be *static cracks* if it was ever used on *Static cracks*, if you hear this then listen carefully, head to the remains of the Jedi Temple of Corusant, head to the vault and-" The figure said but was interrupted when he was shot repeatedly by a black (not racist, what I mean he was completely black, alright so don't go to the review section and say that I'm racist) strong looking figure who had no face or any human features

"ARGH!" the figure screamed

Ezra suddenly jumped up as if he had some sort of terrible nightmare in the middle of the night as soon as this happened the Holocron then stopped projecting the hologram and fell onto the floor and began to beep as if it was some sort of homing device

 **Meanwhile….**

On some sort of Front that had multiple Star destroyers opening fire on the planet of earth, with multiple of iron man suits, attempting to defend the planet

"Premier Cherdenko, a weak signal is being transmitted from the imperial star destroyer, Auora which is in the star wars universe and by the wookie home planet of Kashyyk" A Soviet officer said to a figure dressed in a coat that had the Hammer and Sickle on shoulder pads watching the planet of Earth burning in flames

"Leave them be, I have no interest in a foolish attempt in rescuing rebels" Premier Cherdenko said

"Sir, it is from a Jedi holocron," The Soviet officer said

Premier Cherdenko took his attention away from the burning planet and turned to face the Soviet officer

"Get Me General Kakarow and Prepare my personal shuttle for departure for the star wars universe" Premier Cherdenko ordered

"Yes, Premier Cherdenko" The Soviet Officer said before walking off

 **On The Star Destroyer, Auora**

"Now, Minister. I believe your uprising problem has been solved and if you'd just give me the recognition I deserve, I'll be on my way back to Corusant" Agent Kallus said

"Not until they get shipped off to the prison on the Lothal" Minister Tua said

"Not accepting my amazing skills Minister?" Agent Kallus asked with a cocky tone

"Don't get too cocky, Karma often likes to bite back hard" Minister Tua said

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that" Agent Kallus said

As soon as he said that, it's as if Karma heard him because a rebel fleet consisting of 5 rebel corvettes and 3 cruisers had just hyper jumped into the sector

"Sir, A rebel fleet has just warped into the sector" A Soviet officer said as alarms on board the star destroyer began blaring

"What?! I never thought that the rebels would be foolish enough to attack a Soviet war Fleet" Agent Kallus exclaimed

"Is There a problem, Agent?" Minister Tua asked with a smirk

"No, I assure you that the rebel fleet poses no threat to us" Agent Kallus assured

"Get every available TIE fighter out and blast the rebels out of the sky!" Agent Kallus barked

"Yes, Sir!" The Soviet officer said as he saluted to Agent Kallus

 **To War!**

TIE fighters began pouring out of the star destroyers,

"Attention, Rebel Scum. Leave this airspace or face total annihilation" Agent Kallus announced

"Return The rebels to us and we won't cause any trouble" A female figure voice replied

"Then come and get them" Agent Kallus taunted

"Words have failed us, let our blasters do the talking from henceforth" The female figure said

Rebel Corvettes went to works and began shooting down the TIE fighters while the Cruisers provided support fire

While under the cover of war a small troop transport boarded the Auora Star Destroyer

"Alright, Let's Move!" A female figure wearing a robe said as she excited the troop transport followed by a dozen rebel soldiers

"Hey! You Stop!" A storm trooper yelled as squads of storm troopers poured out of the hallways,

The Rebel soldiers raised their blasters but the female figure put up her hand to signal them to lower their weapons

"Get the Rebels, I'll cover you" The female figure said

"Who do you think you are to try and stop a whole battalion of storm troopers?" The storm trooper commander asked the female figure

The female figure removed her robe to reveal that she was a togruta, she then replied, "I am Ahsoka Tano, the last remaining Jedi Knight" as she pulled out two lightsabers and ignited them

"A Jedi! OPEN FIRE!" the storm trooper commander ordered as he along with the entire regiment of storm troopers opened fire on her

She deflected the all the shots and they bounced back and killed at least half of the entire battalion, she then slashed the rest of the battalion with her dual lightsabers

"Alright, Move!" She ordered the rebel troops

As she and her troops were heading down the northern hallway, another battalion of troopers were now tailing them,

"Stop you Rebel Scum!" A storm trooper yelled

"Try and make me!" Ahsoka taunted as she shut some blast doors behind them, she then slashed the controls with her lightsabers

"General, the rebels are locked inside the prison cells but the blast doors are shut, we can't get to them" a rebel soldier said as he pointed towards a sealed door

"Stand back, I've got this" Ahsoka said as she jabbed her lightsaber into the blast doors and began to slowly cut a hole

As soon as she cut a hole she gave it a force push and it flew to the other end of the prison cell

"What the?" Ezra exclaimed as the door of his cell bust open

"Get out, Quickly! We'll get you out of here" Ahsoka said as she signaled Ezra to get out of the cells

"Alright, let me get the rest out" Ahsoka said as she ignited her lightsabers and was about to free the rest of the rebels

"Whoa, that's cool but let me do the rest" Ezra said as he busted the control pad on the cell doors

"What are you-?" Ahsoka asked

Before she could finish her sentence, Ezra managed to unlock all the cell doors, freeing the rebels

"Alright, we got them, Let's get out of here!" Ahsoka said

"Wait, The Ghost is still in the hangar bay, it has data on the rebellion's plans, we can't let the empire have them" Hera said

"Alright, Commander bring the troops back to the corvette," Ahsoka ordered

"Yes, Ma'am!" The commander said before he along with the rebel troops

" Alright, let's go" Kanan said as they began running down a hallway

"Stop! Rebel Scum!" A storm trooper exclaimed as a battalion of troops appeared behind them

" Keep going!" Ahsoka yelled as she deflected the blaster

They kept on running until they reached an intersection, "Not so fast rebels!" A voice exclaimed as three more battalions poured from the Northern, Eastern and Western hallways, surrounding the rebels

"Surrender now or die trying to fight your way out of here" Agent Kallus said as he appeared behind the battalion of troops

"Lower your lightsabers, Jedi scum" Kallus ordered

"Kanan, remember what I thought you" Ahsoka said

"Yes," Kanan replied

"Alright, on my mark" Ahsoka said as she lowered the tip of her lightsabers to the ground

"What are you trying to-?" Ezra asked but was interrupted when Ahsoka yelled "NOW!"

With that, she along with Kanan used their lightsabers to slice the platform they were standing on

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell through the star destroyer and landed in the hangar bay

"Ugh, next time warn us before you try do that" Sabine said

As soon as the rebels got up, they heard Kallus's voice exclaim, "Move! Move! Move!"

The Storm troopers began jumping down the hole

"Quickly, Head to the Ghost" Ahsoka ordered as she began fighting off the storm troopers

"Attention, all walkers, there is an unauthorized ship attempting to launch, Open Fire!" Kallus's voice boomed through the hangar bay speakers

As soon as Kallus's voice boomed through the hangar bay, AT-DP walkers began to open fire on the Ghost

"Zeb, Sabine. Can you provide me with some support fire?" Hera asked via comm. Link through the cockpit

"Got it!" Sabine said as she began to fire on the walkers

The Ghost then began to slowly hover in the air, "Com on, we got to go!" Chopper beeped "Alright, let's go!" Ahsoka said as she did a force jump and jumped onto the Ghost's ramp

Kanan did the same and landed just beside Ahsoka, "Ezra, come on" Kanan said as he offered his hand for Ezra to grab hold

"We can't get any lower, if we do, we'll get destroyed, we've got to go NOW!" Hera said

"Nowhere to go now, Rebel scum" Kallus said to Ezra as he raised his weapon

"Not so sure about that" Ezra said as he jumped into the air and did a back flip and landed directly on the edge of the Ghost's Ramp,

"Impressive" Ahsoka said to herself

"Fire!" Kallus ordered a walker, The AT-DP walker then fired at the ghost which shook the ship and caused Ezra to fall of the ledge

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ezra said as he just barely grabbed onto the ledge of the ramp

"No, no, no!" Ezra exclaimed as his grip began to slip, just as he was about to fall, Kanan quickly took hold of his hand and pulled his aboard

"Hera, let's get out of here!" Kanan said through his comm link

"Got it, Closing the cargo bay doors" Hera said as the doors of the cargo bay began to close

Within moments the Ghost exited and left the hangar bay of the star destroyer and joined with the rebel fleet that was preparing to warp into hyper space

 **Time Skip!**

"So Kanan, how did you manage to figure out how to unlock the holocron?" Ahsoka asked

"I didn't what are you talking about, it's in my this whole time" Kanan replied

"Hmmm? Odd, I could have sworn that…nevermind" Ahsoka said

Before Kanan could ask anything, Zeb who was arguing with Ezra, pushed him and caused him to fall on the floor and the contents of his backpack to spill out, including the unlocked Holocron

Ahsoka was shocked at first when seeing this but after a while her shocked expression disappeared and was replaced with a much calmer and stoic look

"Kanan, can you and the rest of you leave?" Ahsoka asked

"Sure do" Zeb said as he along with Sabine, Chopper and Kanan left the room

Ezra was about to leave the room as well but was stopped by Ahsoka when she said, "except you, Ezra, I would like to have a talk with you"

"Uh, Okay" Ezra said

"Please take a seat" Ahsoka said as she used the force to pull a chair right across her

"What were you doing before you met this rebel cell?" Ahsoka began

"Scavenging for parts, looking out for myself" Ezra replied

"You don't have any parents?" Ahsoka asked

"No, they got captured by the Soviets when I was eight, I don't know what happened to them, presumably shipped off to the Gulag Camps " Ezra replied

"Oh, I see. You have my condolences" Ahsoka said

"Now, How did you manage to unlock this?" Ahsoka asked

"I don't know I just thought about my parents while I was in the cell, and suddenly this thing started projecting a hologram" Ezra replied

"Okay, Whatever you did in the cell, I want to do it again and concentrate even harder" Ahsoka said

"Okay, whatever you say" Ezra said

With that, Ezra went into deep thought again and the holocron began to levitate again and project the hologram again

"Hello? If you are listening to this then you must be one of the last surviving Jedi, listen I haven't got much time, listen while I was on the planet of Mustafar, I found out a file about a very dangerous weapon, codenamed : Tsar Bomba, it looks like it was based on some sort of electric energy it appears to be *static cracks* if it was ever used on *Static cracks*, if you hear this then listen carefully, head to the remains of the Jedi Temple of Corusant, head to the vault and-" The figure said but was interrupted when he was shot repeatedly by a black strong looking figure who had no face or any human features

"ARGH!" the figure screamed

"No, No, No, It can't be" Ezra mumbled as he began to look like he was struggling with something

The holocron stopped projecting the figure and instead began to project a scene that looked like what was Ezra's memories

It showed a house. With soviet troops storming it from all directions, with security droids attempting to fight off the soviet troops. It then showed soviet troops overwhelming them and destroying them. It then showed the soviet troops seizing a young boy who had dark blue hair and eyes like Ezra, They tried to get a man and a women out of the house but they were unable to get them out as they have barricaded themselves in with the remaining security droids, The vision then began to go fuzzy but then showed the Soviet troops setting fire to the house with the man and women trapped inside the burning flames

"No, it can't be true….." Ezra mumbled to himself as he began to struggle concentrating

Ahsoka then suddenly appeared in Ezra's vision,

"Keep on concentrating, don't let the fear and darkness grab hold of you" Ahsoka said to Ezra

"How are you in my head?" Ezra asked

"It doesn't matter now, just follow me out of the darkness" Ahsoka said as she pulled Ezra in a new direction, away from the burning house,

"What? No, I can't leave my parents, they're trapped inside there!" Ezra exclaimed as he tried to break free from Ahsoka's grip

"Follow her out of the darkness" A ghastly voice in Ezra's head said

"What the? Who are you?" Ezra asked

"Just trust me follow her out of the darkness" The ghastly voice said yet again

"Hey! Stop" The Soviet troops yelled at them, now aware of their presence

"Run, Leave the darkness" The ghastly voice said as the flaming building collapsed and crushed the troops

"Come on!" Ahsoka said as she pulled Ezra away from the flaming ruins of the collapsed building

Ezra kept on looking at the flaming ruins of the collapsed building but quickly started running when it began the ground beneath them began collapsing

"What's Happening?!" Ezra asked as he started running away from the collapsing of reality

"I don't know but we need to head to the light" Ahsoka said as she pointed towards the distant light source

"Come on!" Ahsoka said as she pulled Ezra forth

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ezra exclaimed ss the falling ground began to fall faster and catch up with him

"We're almost there!" Ahsoka said as the light began to grow brighter

The falling ground began to come to a halt, Ezra continued running until the ground began to separate from him and Ahsoka

"Uh –Oh" Ezra said as he ran towards Ahsoka who was already by the light source

The ground between them suddenly collapsed and Ezra did a jump just barely reaching the light

 **Back to Reality**

Ezra and Ahsoka regained consciousness,

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked

"Yeah, I just can't believe that…that" Ezra stammered

"It's alright, everything's fine now." Ahsoka said

"Yeah, I guess….." Ezra said

"One Chapter has closed for you Ezra Bridger, but tomorrow is a new day, a new beginning" Ahsoka said as she put her arm on his shoulder to comfort him

 **On The Planet Of Corusant….**

A tri-winged shuttle was landing on a landing bay with thousands of troops patrolling the area,

An old, grim figure walked up to the shuttle as it began landing

A smoke screen began to emit out of the shuttle as the ramp to the shuttle descended,

Two figures walked out of the shuttle, one wore a grey coat that had the Hammer and Sickle symbol on his shoulder pads, another wore a military green general's uniform with many medals hanging on his uniform to show his many victories

"Premier Cherdenko, your visit is unexpected, what brings you here?" The old, grim figure asked

"I come to deal with…..personal matters, it is none of your concern Tarkin" Premier Cherdenko said

"It appears that the rebel insurgency on the planet of Lothal has turned the population of Lothal against us and they are now attempting to over throw the government in the southern sector of the planet" Tarkin said

"Some say that the Empire's control over the planet is weak and vulnerable, ripe for a revolution against the communist regime there" Tarkin said

"Our troops have been defeated in several sectors by rebel reinforcements that have been landing on the planet," Tarkin said

"I have dispatched several battalions of AT-ATs to deal with the problem but it appears that they have come across some problems" Tarkin said

"Not to worry, I have an alternative solution to your problem" Premier Cherdenko said as he looked towards the shuttle as a completely Black, Strong looking, super soldier that had no human features at all carrying a T4 rapid fire gas rifle emerged out of the smoke

 **Author's Notes: So what do you think? I Made this extra long because I might not be able to make a chapter next week and I'll be busy tomorrow so I kinda rushed it, hoped you like it.** **Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. The Ruins of Hope

**The Ruins of Hope**

 **In The Ghost….**

"So what now?" Sabine asked Ahsoka who was thinking on what to do next

"Well, we can't resume our normal resistance operations due to the Soviets enforcing their regimes on the outer rim planets, sending rebel groups there could be dangerous with the mass amount of storm troopers, sending rebel groups to the core planets would be suicide" Ahsoka stated

"So what do think we should do?" Hera asked

"One planet however has been weakened by your recent activities and the local population located on the southern sector is supporting our cause" Aksoka said as she activated a holo table

It then displayed the Planet of Lothal, "Lothal" Ahsoka said

"Your new directives are to help reinforce the rebel divisions that are poised to invade the capital" Ahsoka said as she pointed to an area located outside of the Capital

"That will be all, you are dismissed" Ahsoka said

" Ah, Finally. Some shut eye" Zeb said as he walked out of the Ghost's main room

Sabine, Ezra and Chopper followed after him,

"Except you two, I need to have a word you" Ahsoka said as she stopped Kanan and Hera

"Is there something wrong?" Hera asked

"No, I just need you to stop by Corusant," Ahsoka said

"What?! The command centre of the Soviets?! Are you mad?!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Look I just need you to stop by there, now I would like to have a word in private with Kanan" Ahsoka said

"Okay….." Hera said still can't believing that they were going to stop by Corusant

"Why are we going to Corusant? There's nothing there except for Soviets, Soviets and Soviets " Kanan said

"There is one place, the remains of the great Jedi temple located there" Ahsoka said

"What are you crazy?! We can't go there, The Soviet armies will over run us before we can even get anywhere near that place" Kanan argued

"Not this time, right now most of the soviet armies have been sent to the outer rim planets, wearing the armies there thin, the forces have also been focused on securing this area the command tower, leaving the temple unguarded, we'll sneak in and out without the Soviets even knowing" Ahsoka said

"I don't know sounds kind of risky" Kanan said

"We need it for Ezra" Ahsoka said

"I know but is barging into the stronghold of the Soviet Empire worth the risk?" Kanan asked

"We have to, there's no other way we can train Ezra without the help of a lightsabre, and the only way we can make one, is by acquiring a lightsabre crystal located in the Jedi Temple Vaults" Ahsoka said

"I hope you're right about this" Kanan said

"We have no other choice" Ahsoka said

Just as they were about to leave the room , Ezra walked in. "What's going on?" he asked

"Ah, Ezra. Take a seat, we need to talk." Ahsoka said

 **Time Skip!**

"Alright, we have arrived, are you sure you want to this?" Hera asked

"Yes, it's for Ezra. If we don't try at least, there can never be a chance to fight the empire" Ahsoka said

"I understand what you have to do, Ezra and Kanan are in the Phantom awaiting you" Hera said

"Alright, Head back to Lothal, prepare the divisions to invade the Capital" Ahsoka said

"Alright," Hera said

"May The Force be with you" Ahsoka said before she walked out of the cockpit

 **In The Phantom**

"so where are we heading?" Ezra asked as Ahsoka just walked into the phantom

"To a place where hope last stood up against the doom and gloom of the Soviets" Ahsoka said as she shut the Phantom door

"And where is that exactly?" Ezra asked

"The ancient Jedi Temple of Corusant" Ahsoka said as the Phantom detached from the ghost and began heading towards the planet of Corusant

"Corusant?! Are you crazy?! There are Soviets are crawling all over the place!" Ezra exclaimed

"Not exactly, most of the Soviet Forces have left the area to secure their presence over the outer rim planets, and they believed that we'd never even bother to try to attack one of the core planets, let alone the capital" Ahsoka said as she started her approach to the planetary surface

"I've got a bad feeling about this…." Ezra said

"Attention unknown aircraft, you are approaching Soviet airspace, turn around now." A voice said over the Phantom's comm link

"We come in peace, we are low on fuel and Corusant is the only available planet that is in our reach," Ahsoka said

"Very well, please transmit your emergency code clearance and Ship serial number" The voice said

"Transmitting now," Ahsoka said

"What are you doing? We can't transmit the Phantom serial code, they've proably still recognized it from our late missions" Kanan said

"Trust me, they won't" Ahsoka said

"I'm Sorry but I believe that…..What?...Yes…..Okay….You have been cleared to land, please proceed towards landing bay thirteen" The voice said

"Understood," Ahsoka said as she began to descend into the planet's atmosphere

"Hmmm…..isn't bay thirteen the one just by the Jedi temple?" Kanan asked

"Yes, it is….odd, maybe it's just a coincidence" Ahsoka said

"Hey, look a welcoming party" Ezra said as he pointed towards the squad of storm troopers who were by the hangar bay

"Well, good to know our presence is welcomed" Kanan said

"Perhaps too welcomed, the troops couldn't have just got here in time when we were up above" Ahsoka said

"Nah, It's just a coincidence" Ahsoka said and shrugged it off as the Phantom landed on the landing bay

"Open Up!" A storm trooper said as he banged on the Phantom's door

"Ready?" Ahsoka asked

"Definitely" Kanan said as he got ready to do a force push

"NOW!" Ahsoka yelled as she swung the Phantom's door open and Kanan force pushed all the storm troopers off their feet

"Argh!" All the storm troopers exclaimed, most of them quickly got up and started blasting at them

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and started slicing the stormtroopers

Kanan ignited his and started doing the same,

Ugh, Oh no you don't" A storm trooper said as he regained consciousness and pointed blaster at Ahsoka who was facing him backwards

"Oh no you don't!" Ezra said as he fired his ion slingshot and knocked him out

Soon enough, Ahsoka and Kanan had finished killing the storm troopers,

"Well that was some friendly welcome party" Kanan said

"Well to be fair, we started it first" Ahsoka said

"Now come on, let's head to the vault before more bucket heads show up" Ahsoka said as she began walking towards the ruins of The Jedi Temple


	8. Divided we fall

**The Great Trap**

"So what do we do now?" Ezra asked

"We head into the temple," Ahsoka said

"That would be easy if the temple's entrance wasn't so heavily guarded" Kanan said as he pointed downwards to the Temple's main entrance which was being guarded by dozens of troops" Kanan said

"Why don't we just barge right in like how we just did" Ezra said

"That would be easy if there wasn't snipers in those garrisoned buildings" Kanan said as he pointed towards the buildings that was located near the Temple's Entrance

"Hmmm….That might be a problem, we need to get rid of those snipers first, if we plan on going head first." Ahsoka said

"Leave that part to me," Ezra said

"What are you planning on doing?" Kanan asked

"Just watch me" Ezra said before he did a force jump and landed directly behind some crates that helped conceal him from the storm troopers

"I'm telling you it's just a drill, as if something is going to happen in the middle of nowhere" a storm trooper said to his partner

Ezra quickly threw a rock in the other direction which caught the attention of the storm troopers

"What was that?" The storm trooper said as he along with his partner raised their blasters and turned towards the other direction

While the storm troopers were distracted, Ezra quickly made a dash into the garrisoned building that the snipers were in

"Hmm…..he knows what he's doing" Kanan said

Just as he said that one of the snipers noticed him,

"Uh-oh" Kanan said as he noticed quickly priming his weapon and aiming it at his head

Suddenly, a fist shot out from the side of the sniper and knocked him out

Ezra then quickly appeared at the window and waved at them,

"Alright, Kanan that's our signal, let's go" Ahsoka said as she along with Kanan did a force jump down below and ignited their lightsabers

"Jedi! Open Fire!" The storm troopers yelled

One of the other two snipers quickly picked up their blasters and began to aim at Ahsoka and Kanan,

"Oh no you don't" Ezra said as he quickly picked up a sniper rifle and aimed at the enemy sniper's head

"BANG! Headshot!" Ezra said in celebration as he blew the enemy's sniper's head off

"Ezra! Watch out!" Kanan yelled as the other enemy sniper that noticed Ezra barely missed Ezra's head

"Oh, you did not just try to do that," Ezra said as he aimed his sniper at the other enemy sniper

"Uh-Oh" The enemy sniper said just before Ezra blew his head off

"Bitch!" Ezra said as the enemy sniper's headless body collapsed backwards

"Oh, I am so keeping this thing!" Ezra said as he hugged the blaster to his chest

"Ezra, come on! We've got to go!" Ahsoka yelled at Ezra as Kanan just killed the last remaining storm trooper

"Alright, I'm coming" Ezra said as he jumped out of the window and landed on his feet

"Come on, the longer we stay here the more troops arrive" Ahsoka said as she started walking towards the Temple's entrance

Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, Ezra and Kanan, a storm trooper survived the slaughter and was sneaking up behind them

 **Meanwhile in another ancient building that was nearby to the Temple 's entrance**

"Natasha here, you've have a lift for me?" Alright female voice said

"Ah, arrested you into position?" Alright voice through her comm link asked

"Yes, now point meeting at my prey" the female sniper said

"Excellent, your target is the trogruta" the voice in her comm link replied

"Many will die this day" she replied

 **Back with the rebels**

"Rebel scum!" The storm trooper yelled as he ignited some sort of miniscule magna staff

"What the-?" The rebels said in surprise

 **Back with the mysterious female sniper…**

"Prepare to die you rebel scu-" She said before she was interrupted by the voice through her comm. link

"JUST FIRE ALREADY!" The voice on her comm. Link yelled

"GAH!" The feminine figure yelled in shock as she dropped her sniper which caused it to fire which hit the storm trooper instead of Ahsoka

"You weren't even close!" The voice said

"Shut up, before I make you my next target " she said with a threatening tone

"Like you could even hit me" the voice on her comm link replied

"Want to bet?" Natasha taunted as she loaded a tranquilliser dart intof her sniper rifle

"Bring it, I ain't scared of... Hey is that a laser dot on my- * thud* " the voice on her comm link said as Natasha fired the tranquilliser dart

 **Back with the Rebels…..**

"Argh!" The storm trooper exclaimed as he was shot

"Well, that was easy" Ezra said

"Come on, let's go. If we stay out here, we're going to get sniped" Ahsoka said

"Alright, come on Ezra" Kanan said as he turned on a flash light to shine through the thick darkness that cloaked the interior of the Jedi Temple

"So, remind me again, but why are we here?" Ezra asked as they began to walk downwards into the lower sections of the Jedi Temple

"To get you a lightsaber," Kanan said

"Really? Cool!" Ezra said in excitement

"Yeah, you're going to need one before you can start your Jedi training" Ahsoka said

"Oh, this is so cool! I can't wait to use it to cut through a tractor!" Ezra exclaimed

"Why are we leaving a lightsaber, a weapon that is to be used only by highly trained guardians of peace in his hands?" Kanan asked

"One, because we need to train him to fight against the empire. Two, isn't that what I said about you back in the old days and you complained about me underestimating you?" Ahsoka said

"Well, yeah. That's because you literally said that with your back turned" Kanan said

"You do realize that I'm right behind you, right?" Ezra asked Kanan

"Heh heh, and you said I did that" Ahsoka said with a chuckle

They soon reached a split section, where the path was divided into two.

"Come on, we. This way, we don't want to get lost" Ahsoka said as she walked down one of the hallways

"Alright, Ezra! Come on! Hurry up!" Kanan called as he quickly dashed down one of the hallways

"Alright, alright. Now where are we…" Ezra said as he reached the split section

"Which way do I go again?" Ezra called down the hallways

No response

"Hello?" He called out again

No response again

"Oh boy, which way do I go?

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,

Catch a Loth Cat by the toe.

If he hollers, let him go,

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."

Ezra said as he chose which way to go down to,

"Alright, right hallway it is…" Ezra said as he began to walk down into the dark hallway, groping the wall to find out where he was going

Unbeknowst to him, the hallway closed behind him and was sealed shut by a stone wall

 **Author's Note: Just a heads up to you viewers, I will TRY and upload new chapters every week for both stories "What if" and "Romance at the Academy" soon the amount will become three. (Taking over my cousin's last undeleted popular story, "collection of short stories") So don't expect me to upload chapters on every story every week.** **Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. United We Stand

**Meeting Katyusha**

"Hello? Ahsoka? Kanan?" Ezra called out as he continued walking down the dark hallway

"Anyone?" Ezra called out once more

"Great, I'm lost…" Ezra thought to himself

"Well, this day can't possibly get any worse, right? " Ezra said to himself

Just as he said that, he fell down a hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he began to free fall

 **In one of the Jedi Temple's empty hangars**

A small girl was scavenging for pieces from an old republic gunship that was in the almost empty hangar bay. She had short blonde hair and she wore a military green jacket over a dark red shirt which was accompanied by a brown skirt that she wore. She looked like she was just eleven inches taller than Chopper

"Невероятно" she cursed as she pulled out an empty cargo grate from the republic gunship

 **(** **Невероятно** **means unbelievable in Russian)**

"Nothing, great!" She exclaimed in her Russian accent

"If only something could fall from the sky" She grumbled

Just as she said that, Ezra fell through the hole in the roof of the hangar and landed in a heap of scrap metal

"Ugh..." Ezra groaned as he sat up, his back aching from the fall

As soon as he sat up, there was a rifle pointed directly at the back of his head

"Hands up, try anything funny and I'll blow your head off" she said

Ezra raised his hands and stood up and turned around to face her

"Alright, what do you want" She demanded

"Nothing, I'm just looking for my friends" Ezra replied

"Well, look elsewhere," she said

"Or what?" Ezra taunted

"Or I'll blow your head off!" she exclaimed

"You don't have any ammo" Ezra said

"Yes I do" She replied

"No you don't" Ezra taunted

She aimed her rifle to the side of Ezra and fired a warning shot

"Yes I do! Now Get Out of HERE!" She yelled as she threatened to blow Ezra's head for real

"You don't have any more ammo" Ezra said

"don't joke around with me, I've got a whole ammo magazine" She replied

"No you don't" Ezra said

"Yes I-" She said but stopped herself from finishing her sentence when she realized her ammo magazine was gone

"What the-?!" She exclaimed in shock

"Looking for this?" Ezra asked as he shook her ammo magazine in his hand

"How did you-?" She asked

"Ezra Bridger, former scavenger form the planet of Lothal" Ezra said as he offered to shake hands with her

"Katyusha Pravda, I'm 14 years old" She replied as she shook hands with him

"Any Ideas on how to get back up?" Ezra said as he looked up to the gigantic hole he had just fell through

"You bet, here catch" Katyusha said as she tossed Ezra something

"Cool, Grappling hooks!" Ezra said in excitement

"Last one up is a rotten egg" She said as she fired her grappling hook and it began to reel her up

"Oh, you are so on" Ezra said as he fired his grappling hook and it began to reel him up

 **Back with Kanan and Ahsoka**

"Great, we lost Ezra" Kanan grumbled

"Look we'll look for him later, we need to get the lightsaber crystal first" Ahsoka said

"Right" Kanan replied as they continued walking down a hallway

"Alright, the vault should be down here" Ahsoka said as she made a left turn

"Dead End" Kanan said as they reached the end of the hallway

"Not exactly, we hid the vault well before the order fell" Ahsoka said

"let me guess, secret passageway?" Kanan asked

"Nope, just a regular old thick stone wall that blocked off the entrance" Ahsoka said

"Really? And they didn't even managed to find it?" Kanan asked with a chuckle

"Yep, now help me force lift this" Ahsoka said as she began to force lift the entire wall

"Alright, almost there" Kanan said as the thick stone wall was almost above them

"Come on" Ahsoka said as she motioned Kanan to head into the vault

"I'll keep it above us" Ahsoka said

Kanan quickly got to the other side,

"Alright, hold it up for me" Ahsoka said as she let go of the stone wall

"Gah! It's so heavy!" Kanan said as he struggled to keep the wall above Ahsoka

As soon as she got into the vault, the pathway exploded and debris blocked their way out

"What the-?" Kanan exclaimed in shock

"Not to worry, there's other ways out" Ahsoka said

"Come on, The crystals should be around here" Ahsoka said as she started walking around the maze of walls

 **Back with Katyusha and Ezra**

"So what now?" Ezra asked as they got on to a floor which looked like some sort of weapon armory

"So what are we looking for?" Ezra asked

"Just some weapons, we might need some, bucket heads usually patrol around the area" Katyusha said as she began browsing through some rifles

"I wonder what this is" Ezra said as he picked up some sort of lightsaber

Ezra accidentally ignited it and a bright green blade shot out of it

"Cool!" Ezra exclaimed

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Ezra asked as he noticed Katyusha was looking through some sort of observation post

"Oh, just some sort of Maze, I usually come here to watch bucket heads get lost around the maze after they set up weird things in the maze" Katusha said as she sat down

"Hey! Those are my friends" Ezra exclaimed as he pointed towards Ahsoka and Kanan who were wandering through the maze

"Looks like you found them, but you might need this" Katyusha said as she handed Ezra and ear piece

"Bucket heads often patrol the maze, I'll help you guide through the place" Katyusha said

"Alright, wish me luck" Ezra said as he put on the ear piece

"Good luck!" Katyusha exclaimed as she pushed Ezra down some sort of tunnel where he was then thrown into the maze

"Ow! You know you did not need to do that right?" Ezra said as got up

"Yeah, but it was fun to shove you down there" Katyusha said with a smile

"Ha ha, very funny" Ezra said as he began to explore the maze

"Careful, bucket heads just rolled into the maze from the main exit in the east" Katyusha said

"Got it, heading west" Ezra said as he began to move onto the western area of the maze

 **Back with Kanan and Ahsoka**

"Alright the lightsaber crystal should be right around the corner" Ahsoka said as she made a final right turn

"There it is" Ahsoka said as she admired its beauty

"Come on, let's get it and get out of here!" Kanan said as he reached out to grab the crystal when Ahsoka stopped him

"Hold on, I feel like we are being watched" Ahsoka said

Ahsoka quickly did a back turn and tackled the figure behind them to the floor,

"What the-?! Ezra?" Ahsoka realized

"Argh…Good to know I'm welcomed" Ezra said

"So sorry, here let me help you up" Ahsoka said as she pulled Ezra up to his feet

"Alright, you're clear. The bucket heads are leaving through the northern and southern exit" Katyusha said

"Who's that?" Kanan asked

"I'll explain later, c'mon let's get out here" Ezra said

"Alright, I'll get the crystal and we can get out of here!" Kanan said as he grabbed the crystal off from its podium

As soon as Kanan took it off, the exits around the whole vault began to seal shut

"What's happening?" Ezra asked

"I thought you said that the bucket heads didn't know about this place." Kanan asked

"I guess I was wrong," Ahsoka said as she began to look around with a suspicion

Banging noises could then be heard from up above them, inside the main ventilation shaft

"Do you like spiders rebels?" A deep voice boomed through the entire vault

"But I know that spiders like you," The voice boomed yet again

"who was that?" Ezra asked, worried

Suddenly, a gigantic robotic spider crawled out of the vents destroying much of the ventilation shaft

"There's nowhere to hide rebels" the black muscled figure said

The robotic spider began to fire missiles at them, "DUCK!" Ahsoka yelled as she pushed the rebels aside as the missiles decimated all the other lightsaber crystals

Suddenly, two Jedi temple guards who came out of nowhere, jumped into the air and sliced one of the spider's legs

"Gah!" The super soldier exclaimed as the spider toppled and struggled to keep on the ceiling with its remaining three legs

"It's distracted, quick! Bring it down!" Ahsoka yelled as she used the force to press weight on the ventilation shaft it was on which it was grasping hold of to keep itself above the rebels

Ezra and Kanan soon did the same and caused the robotic spider to fall to the floor and explode in a big fiery explosion presumably burning the super soldier to ash

"Are you alright?" The Jedi guards asked as they approached them

"Yeah, what was that?" Ahsoka said as she got up

"You won't be soon enough….." the voice boomed through the Jedi vault again

"He's survived!" Ezra exclaimed as he pointed towards the super soldier that was crawling out of the burning flames as his body began to reform as some sort of liquid-like material began to join together to form the super soldier's body

Both of the Jedi temple guards ignited their light sabers and they prepared to strike the super soldier down

The super soldier then raised his enormous bulky rifle and fired some sort of dart at them

They reacted quickly and sliced the dart in half before they even hit them

"What the-?!" The Jedi guards exclaimed as a hideous orange gas began to emit out of the darts that they sliced in half

"What's the matter? Can't handle a bit of gas?" The super soldier asked with an evil sadistic laugh as both Jedi guards collapsed to the ground

"Run!" Ahsoka yelled as she began to run down the maze

"Oh, where do you think you're going?" The super soldier said as he raised his rifle and aimed it at Ezra

Just as he was about to fire, a voice yelled into his feminine comm link, "What do you think you're doing?!" which gave him a shock, and caused him to misfire and miss Ezra.

"I'm doing my job" the super soldier growled into the comm link. "We need them alive! The last thing we need is the rebels dead, how am I going to answer to the Premier?!" The voice exclaimed

"Right, switching to anesthetic darts" The super soldier said as he began to chase the rebels

"There's nowhere to run rebels!" The super soldier exclaimed as he began to fire at them

"He's gaining on us!" Ezra exclaimed

"This should stop him!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she did a lightsaber throw backwards, which went through the super soldier's upper torso without even scratching him

The lightsaber then did a U-turn and sliced through his upper torso completely yet again, without scratching him

"How did he do that?!" Kanan exclaimed

"I don't know! Split up!" Ahsoka exclaimed as they reached a three way split section

The super soldier slowed down and stopped directly in front of the split section

" I may not be able to chase all three of you separately," The super soldier said as two other arms began to extend out of the super soldier,

Another two heads along with two bodies with two legs soon emerged as well,

Soon enough, two super soldiers emerged out of the single super soldier

"But we can," They said in unison as each of them took separate routes and began to chase the rebels.

 **With Ahsoka….**

"Come out and play little trouguta" The super soldier said as he began to walk around and inspect the maze carefully

"Why? Aren't we playing a game of hide and seek already?" Ahsoka's voice echoed throughout the area of the maze

"Yes, but I preferred a much more of a run and hide game, perhaps a game of tag?" The super soldier responded

"You get too much of the advantage" Ahsoka replied

"That may be true, let's put that to the test, shall we?" The super soldier said as he suddenly turned around and opened fire

"Paranoid much?" Ahsoka asked with a laugh as she continued dashing around barely avoiding the super soldier's constant firing

Suddenly, she stopped running and hid behind a wall, "What did I say about it being fair?" She asked

"So I do get the advantage, how about a fair fight then, mano a mano" The super soldier said as he dropped his weapon to the floor

"I thought you'd never ask" Ahsoka said as she did a force jump and attempted to kick the super soldier

But the super soldier surprised her by grabbing her leg and throwing her across from one end to another

"I never said it would be fair, though" The super soldier said with his evil sadistic laugh

"Neither did I say beating you would be easy," Ahsoka said as she got onto her feet and threw a punch at the super soldier

 **With Kanan…**

"What's the matter? Are you a coward or a knight? Isn't that what you should be?" The super soldier said

"I will not fight you, I know what you did" Kanan's voice echoed

"Oh, that's right. I remember now, you're the coward that ran away during the grand purge of Corusant" The super soldier said as he began to venture deeper into the area

"You…You were the one?..." Kanan asked with a hint o fear

"Ah, yes. That was me, the one who finished off your "master" while you ran away, from the burning ashes of your pitiful religion" The super soldier spat out

"You killed her….." Kanan said as he began to remember the horrific events of that day

"Perhaps I will put you out of your misery by ending your pitiful life" The super soldier said as he faced the barricade that Kanan was hiding behind

No response…..

"Or perhaps I could help finish off your new master" The super soldier said as he turned away from the barricade

"NEVER!" Kanan shouted as he ignited his lightsaber and slashed it at the super soldier, only for it to be blocked by the super soldier's own lightsaber

 **(Reference to Luke if you didn't get that)**

"Oh, isn't this sweet. You actually care for her, how sweet, how heartwarming, how idiotic" The super soldier spat as he pushed Kanan back with his lightsaber

 **With Ezra….**

Ezra had his lightsaber ignited and was carefully looking around,

Suddenly, one of the super soldiers jumped into the air and swung a fist at Ezra

"DIE!" He yelled as he swung his lightsaber at Ezra

Ezra barely dodged his lightsaber,

"Come here you little brat!" He yelled as he swung his lightsaber at Ezra yet again, which sliced Ezra's lightsaber in half

"Hey! I just got that!" Ezra exclaimed as he pulled of his blaster from his backpack

He then fired a shot which blew a hole through the super soldier's head and the super soldier ceased to move

"Huh, and they said defeating the soviets would be hard" Ezra said with a chuckle as he spun his blaster  
As soon as he said that, the hole in the super soldier's head began to close up as it began to slowly regenerate

"Oh Come on!" Ezra exclaimed

Before Ezra could react, The super soldier then grabbed Ezra's neck and hoisted him in the air and Ezra began to suffocate, in his futile attempts to free himself, Ezra picked up a rock and slammed it into the super soldier's face which had no facial features at all, it was stuck to the super soldier's face, the rock was soon then absorbed into the super soldier's face

"You don't know what you're dealing with are you? I am a super soldier, whatever you throw at me I take, what you use against me, I use it against you, and now you will die a painful death" The super soldier said as he threw Ezra to the end of the passageway

 **With Kanan….**

"So the coward grew a backbone while I was away," The super soldier said as he deflected one of Kanan's lightsaber swings

"I learned to fight for what matters, freedom" Kanan said as his lightsaber clashed with the super soldier's

"It will be such a shame that I'm going to have to break it along with the rest of your bones" The super soldier said as he used his lightsaber to push Kanan back and damage his lightsaber to prevent it from functioning

"it will be fun, to hear your dying cries as you perish the same way like your master" The super soldier said as he picked up Kanan and threw him across the passageway

 **With Ahsoka….**

Ahsoka was attempting to throw punches and kick the super soldier but he blocked each and every of her punches

This continued for a while until the super soldier delivered a devastating blow to Ahsoka which caused her to fly to the other end of the hallway where she then laid there,

The super soldier then hoisted her up in the air and threw her against the wall across them

Where she then was joined by Kanan and Ezra along with the two other super soldiers at the three ways split section again

"Don't you see rebels, you're finished, the last shred of disorder in this universe will be purged" The super soldiers said in unison as they rejoined together to form a single super soldier

"We can't beat him" Ahsoka said as the super soldier started to walk towards them

Ezra who had almost lost hope, spotted a small area on the super soldier's leg which was stone, he then remembered what he had said.

"guys, throw rocks at him!" Ezra said as he started to throw rocks at the super soldier which seemed to barely slow him down

"I don't know how this is going to help us" Kanan said

"Just do as he says" Ahsoka said as she started to throw rocks at the super soldier said

It didn't seem to have any effect on the super soldier he just kept on absorbing the rock, he was almost upon them, that's when he started to have difficulty walking towards them

"Why can't I move" The super soldier said as he began to have difficulty walking towards them

"Don't you remember what you said to me earlier? What we throw at you, you take. I didn't know what you meant until I realized that mark on your leg, it's stone, along with the rest of your legs" Ezra said

The super soldier then looked down and realized that his legs were practically stone now

"No. This can't be happening" The super soldier said

While the super soldier was distracted, Ezra ignited his lightsaber and cut the super soldier in half which could not regenerate since his legs were now practically made out of stone,

His legs stopped moving and he froze into place which lifted the super soldier's upper torso

The super soldier, who was now furious, picked Ezra up by his neck and lifted him into the air, he was about to crush his neck when his head was blown to smithereens and he let Ezra go as his upper torso collapsed backwards.

The super soldier, now presumably dead, headless torso just laid on the ground  
"Headshot!" Katyusha said who was behind the super soldier

"You alright?" She asked

"Yep, Fine." Ezra replied as he caught his breath

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Ahsoka asked

"Oh yeah, this Katyusha I met her while I was looking for you guys," Ezra said

"Do you have a family?" Ahsoka asked

"Not anymore, sent to the gulag camps, probably dead" Katyusha said

"Oh, I see" Ahsoka said with a tone of concern

"Well, we are looking for recruits" Ezra said

"I guess we could recruit her, though I don't think Hera might be too happy about this" Kanan said

"Look I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but bucket heads in bound!" Katyusha yelled as she began blasting them with her blaster she had in her hand as storm troopers began to flood into their direction

"Right, so we're recruiting her" Ahsoka said as she began to deflect the storm troopers shots

"We're discussing that with Hera" Kanan said as he began to deflect the storm troopers' shots as well

"Less talking, more bucket head bashing!" Katyusha yelled

 **3 hours later, inside the Lothal Government building**

The super soldier, or at least the upper torso of the super soldier was healing inside a bacta chamber, where he was slowly regenerating

A hologram of Premier Cherdenko and General Stalin Kakarow appeared in front of the super soldier

" I apologize, I have failed you, your Excellency" The super soldier said

"Perhaps I have misjudged your capabilities, consider yourself lucky this time, you will be put back into commission once you have healed, dismissed" Premier Cherdenko said

The hologram immediately disappeared

 **On the Planet of Kaimino,**

"Perhaps your super soldier is not as invincible as you thought" General Kakarow said as they began to walk down into a dark area where only a small pathway was well lit, with a control panel at the end of the hallway

"So they may have defeated one" Premier Cherdenko said as he walked up to the control panel

"Sixteen takes it place" Premier Cherdenko said as he pressed button on the control panel and an enormous machine began to stamp out clones of the super soldiers

"They defeat sixteen? Hundreds take its place!" Cherdenko announced as he pressed another button on the control panel and fifteen more machines began stamping out these monstrosities

"They defeat a hundred? Billions take its place!" Premier Cherdenko said as he pulled a lever and machines all over the planet began to stamp out these monstrosities

 **Back With the rebels…..**

They were in the Phantom and were now heading toward their rendezvous point at the edge of the planetary rings with the Hera,

"So what happens now?" Ezra asked

"Well, we head back to Lothal and we invade the Capital, it'll overthrow the government there before they can retaliate" Ahsoka said

"Get some rest you're going to need it," Ahsoka said as she piloted the phantom

Ezra then didn't seemed like he was too paranoid to get some shut eye,

But he relaxed a bit, when he felt a weight on his shoulder, he turned around to see Katyusha fast asleep, exhausted from the fighting, seeing her calm expression and hear her light snoring seemed to calm Ezra down as he soon closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep as well, unaware to the growing impending threat.

 **Author's Notes: I apologize if this seems to be rushed as I just jammed at least three chapters into one, as I would like to merge the OCs Caan, Chase, Nina and Skyler into the story and I plan on doing it in the siege of Lothal part of the story, If you don't know who they are, go check out my cousin's old story a collection of short stories.** **Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Celebrations

**Premature Celebration**

Darkness had fallen over the capital city of Lothal, the rebels had taken the plane by force the Soviets were forced to retreat to the southern sector of the planet, the polar ice caps.

The rebels took refuge inside the Lothal Government building where Minister Tua and Agent Kallus were taken prisoner

" I am well aware that this is a great victory for us but should we really be letting our guard down and celebrating?" Hera asked

"Well it was a long and hard battle, let them relax a bit, after all this our first victory" Ahsoka said as they walked down the hallways of the Lothal government building

"I mean…..Yeah I guess it's kind of good for the troop's morale but what if the Soviet's attack?" Hera asked

"Don't worry I made sure that there weren't any Soviets within five miles of the city's exits" Ahsoka said

Their conversation however was soon interrupted by the screams of Minister Tua

"Let go of me you demonic bastards!" She screamed

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" She screamed as she was taken down the hallway by several rebel troopers, who were then followed by Agent Kallus who had a look of embarrassment as he was escorted by two rebel guards

As soon as she was escorted down the hallway and thrown into the cell, the screaming stopped or at least you couldn't hear her scream

"Well, that was quite interesting" Hera said

"Yes it was. She's been like that since we drove the Soviets out" Ahsoka said

"I don't think she was too happy about the soviets deserting her" Hera said jokingly

"Well, at least I think she calmed down" Ahsoka said

Just as they bypassed the cell, they heard the muffled rants "You Idiot!" "You fool!" "You Grade A Moron!"

"Well they're getting along splendidly" Ahsoka said

"Should we at least give them a separate cell so we don't end up with a dead prisoner" Hera asked

But at that moment, Hera realized that was something off, it had been too silent,

"Uh, should we be worried that one of them killed each other?" Hera asked

" No, I am sure that they couldn't be able to kill each other, there's nothing in there except a-" Ahsoka said before interrupted by a loud metallic bang

"…fire extinguisher…." Ahsoka said

"Well, I think we should leave them be…." Hera said as they walked away from the cell

 **Later….**

Minister Tua sat inside a white sterile interrogation room handcuffed to a table in the middle of the room

Ahsoka, Hera and Kanan were secretly observing her from an observation post that was concealed from her sight

"She seems much more calmer" Hera said

"Perhaps a tad bit too calm" Ahsoka suggested

" I think it's time we get her to talk" Kanan said

" Right, I'll try and get her to talk" Ahsoka said before she walked into the interrogation room

"Ah, Miss Tano I see you have come to accompany me" Minister Tua said

"Would you care for a game of cards?" She asked as she shuffled a deck of cards in her hand

"How did you?" Ahsoka asked

"Oh that was simple, I had a deck of cards stored in my sleeve for quite a while now, I'm surprised that your "student" managed to let slip these through" Minister Tua said

"Yes you, the one with the green shirt, hello!" She said cheeringly as she looked at the one way glass which both Kanan and Hera were looking at as she waved at them

"How does she-?" Hera asked

"I don't want to know…." Kanan said as he walked off

Minster Tua giggled slightly before Ahsoka sat across her

"Let's cut the crap shall we?" Ahsoka said

"What do you know, you were screaming at agent Kallus and was fuming because of the soviets deserting you. Now, you're cool as a cucumber" Ahsoka said

"You must know something that we don't, so spill it" Ahsoka said

"Oh I know nothing that serves you good use, and you can pull out that lie detector that you have strapped to my wrist, I know you have one" Minister Tua said

" How do you know-?" Ahsoka asked confounded by how Minister Tua seemed to know every single trick she had up her sleeve

"Now, what I will tell is nothing but the truth. So listen carefully, I have realized that I was acting a bit rash and Agent Kallus helped me get to my senses, after all I must feel proud to be part of the glorious Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, after all tomorrow is victory day, the premier is supposed to visit the Lothal system this year" She said cheeringly

That was true, everything was true. There must be something she knows but what?  
"I take it as I am clean, now if you can get this bracelet off me, it is quite tight. I would like to watch the parades from the balcony" Minister Tua said

"Wait, what parade?" Ahsoka asked suspicious

"The victory day parades of course" Minister Tua said with a cheerful smile

Before Ahsoka could ask anything else, she was interrupted when a rebel soldier burst into the interrogation room, "General, I apologize for the interruption but Soviet troops have begun a march onto the government building

"What?! How you assured me that I there weren't troops within five miles of the city's exits" Ahsoka yelled

"I did, They're coming out of nowhere" the rebel soldier replied

"What?! Let me take a look" Ahsoka demanded as she rushed out of the interrogation room to the balcony

"You may want to take a look at this" Hera said as she handed Ahsoka a pair of marco binoculars

The rebel trooper was right, they were coming out of nowhere.  
The Soviets were coming out of nowhere, out of portals that seemed to warp out of nowhere

" I don't believe it" Ahsoka said

"Well here comes the welcoming parade" Ahsoka said

"Tell the troops to get ready the defenses, prepare to fight off the invaders" Ahsoka said before walking off

"You heard her, tell the troops to get ready!" Hera snapped at the rebel commander

"Yes general" The rebel commander replied

Thousands of dark matter troops were now making their march towards the government building with the red banner flying behind them in all it's great glory

They marched towards the government building through the empty streets of the city of Lothal, marching through the debris and fences left by the great battle that raged between the soviets and rebels

While marching towards the building the Soviet dark matter troops sang a tune in unison

 _Into the Motherland, The Rebel army march!_

 _Ready for the onslaught! Ready for the fight!_

 _Once the battle's started, there's no turning back!_

 _Into the Motherland, The rebel army march!_

 _Comrades side by side, stop the Rebel march_

 _Panzers on Russian soil a thunder in the east!_

 _One billion men at war!_

 _Soviet wrath unleashed!_

"May the force be with us" Kanan said as he looked at the growing numbers of the army that continued to march towards their location

 **Author's Note : So how was that? Now first things are first, song above does not belong to me, belongs to Sabaton. Now, please leave a review on what you think about the chapter. But for now, that's it from me. Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Parades

**To Battle!**

The Soviet Dark matters were unstoppable, they were marching towards the Lothal government building, as they lined up from portals as far as the eye can see

The rebels were making a desperate attempt to defend the position using artillery units

"Artillery, ready?" Hera asked

"Yes, General" A rebel trooper replied

"Enemy troopers in range within 5, 4 , 3 , 2 , 1! FIRE!" Hera yelled

The streets of Lothal were in flames in moments, the silence that roamed the streets had been shattered, But through the flames of hell, the soviets marched through it like as if it were not even there at all.

"it appears that the artillery fire has no effect on those "things", general." The rebel trooper said

"Bring out the T2-B Repulsor tanks!" Hera yelled

"Yes General" A rebel trooper said before running off

Within moments, T2-B tanks rolled out and took defensive positions outside the government's building western exit

"Forward Comrades! Victory is at hand!" A dark voice boomed as the Soviet Dark Matter troops continued marching towards the rebel's position

"Alright, General do you have a plan on how do we stop them as it seems that they are immune to most of our weapons and have rapid regenerative capabilities" a rebel commander said

"Perhaps if we concentrate all firepower at the front men of the gigantic line of those "things", it'll give us a chance on bringing them down" Hera suggested

"Well, I guess we've got no other good ideas so it's worth a shot" The rebel trooper said before climbing into the T2-B tank

"Alright, men. Concentrate all fire on the front troops as soon as they come in range" Hera said

"Enemy troops will be in range in twenty seconds" a rebel trooper said

"General, I suggest you take refuge in the government building, we don't have a very good chance of holding them off" The rebel commander said

"I am no coward, commander." Hera said

"Whatever you say general, but I insist you do" The commander replied

"Enemy troops in range within 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Fire everything at them!" The rebel trooper said as the soviet dark matter troops appeared towards their right and left flanks

The rebels unleashed Hell's wrath upon them, setting a blaze the area around them covering the area with smoke and bits of soviet dark matter troops.

"Keep on firing! Don't let them get in!" Hera yelled as she continued firing onto the soviets

Dust particles and Black smoke began to cover the entire area, and after several moments The rebels stopped their hell fire,

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Hera yelled

Within moments, the rebels stopped their constant fire and let the smoke and ash around them to disperse from its thick cloud forms

Emerging from the clouds of smoke like a phoenix rising from the ashes, the Soviet Dark matter troops marched towards them

"FALL BACK!" the rebel commander yelled

Before they could react, the dark matter troops tossed several smoke grenades that released a hideous green gas that engulfed the area that surrounded the rebels

"*cough* *cough* what *cough* is this stuff?!" Hera exclaimed

"*cough* Probably *cough* poisonous gas" The rebel commander replied

The Soviet dark matter troops marched through the cloud and pass the rebel defensive blockade, unaffected by the hideous gas

One of them, stepped in front of Hera and the rebel commander and stepped on the pistol that Hera was attempting to reach

"Poisonous gas? That would be too easy." The soviet trooper said

"Then *cough* *cough* what is *cough* This stuff?" Hera asked

"Atheistic gas" The soviet trooper replied with a tone of amusement as if he found their suffering amusing

"You monster" The rebel commander spat before collapsing to the floor

Hera fainted soon afterwards,

"Alright men, the Premier wants the rebels leaders alive, set dart guns to atheistic darts" The Soviet dark matter trooper said as he pulled out a gigantic machine gun

The Soviet dark matter troopers began to make their march inwards the Lothal Government building

 **[*]**

"General Ahsoka, it appears that the outer defensive blockade has fallen along with General Hera" A rebel trooper said

Ahsoka sighed before turning to face him,

"Tell the troops to get ready to retreat to the southern divisions" Ahsoka said

"And what about you General?" The rebel trooper asked

"I'll stay back to defend," She said

"General I suggest you retreat with us" The rebel trooper said

"Negative soldier, I will stay here and help hold them off" She replied before walking down the hallway

Within moments, the hallways of the Lothal government building were flooded with Soviet Troops and the hideous green atheistic gas

"Quickly this way!" Ahsoka yelled as she pointed towards an empty hallway

Suddenly, Kanan ran down the hallway with a squadron of troops behind them as they ran away from a division of Soviet dark matter troops

"How did they get to the eastern sector?" Ahsoka asked as she deflected a few blaster shots from some storm troopers that came out of the portals along with the dark matter troops

"It appears that those portals appeared on our back flank while we weren't paying attention" Kanan said

"Come on this way!" A voice called out

Ezra and Katyusha soon joined them after running down the Southern sector hallways

"They have us cornered, we need to regroup back at base!" Katyusha yelled as she continued firing blaster bolts at the Soviet dark matter troops

"Run! Run! Run!" Sabine yelled as Zeb followed behind her as an explosion ignited behind them, the blast force pushing them towards Kanan

"Oof!" Sabine said as she crashed into Kanan

"Right, that should stop'em" Zeb said as he noticed bits of the Dark matter troops all over the hallways

" I don't think so…" Katyusha said as she pointed towards the Dark matter trooper bits that were slowly oozing towards each other and bonding themselves together and rebuilding the trooper

"Oh c'mon!" Sabine exclaimed

"Keep on fight- Ow!" Ahsoka said before getting shot in the neck by an anthesitic dart that seemed to cause her to pass out

"Ahsoka!" Kanan exclaimed before meeting a similar fate

Soon one by one, each of the rebels passed out and collapsed on the floor, their bodies piling up against each other


	12. New friends, reunification and anger

**Rescue**

Ezra found himself inside a large grey prison cell on a cold metal bed, or at least you though he was, his vision was blurry and he could barely see two feet in front of him

He tried to move but he found his wrists and feet chained to the bed

"Ah, you're awake. I apologize for the discomfort and blurry vision you might be feeling" a voice said

"Can you hear me?" The voice asked

"Who…are…...you?" Ezra asked as his vision began to return

"Ah, it appears that the effect of the atheistic gas has worn off" He said

As Ezra's vision returned he noticed that the figure he was speaking to was wearing a lab coat and had glasses on

"I apologize for your current position but the Premier believes in keeping you under a tight leash" he explained calmly

"My name is Doctor Gregor Zelenski, I am the head of the Soviet Union's ministry of scientific research" He said

"So you're a filthy commie aren't you" Ezra spat

"Please, I do not like the term "commie", I personally do not support the Union's cause" Dr Zelenski said as he sat down on a stool that was nearby

"And why should I believe you?" Ezra asked

"You don't, you have no reason to, and it is your choice" He said

"that's what I thought you commie scum" Ezra spat

"You really don't like the Union don't you?" Dr Zelenski asked as he inspected a file

"Yeah? So? What's it to you?" Ezra asked

"That's because I know, why else would the Premier keep you chained up if you weren't such a threat?" Dr Zelenski said as he faced Ezra.

"He knows who you are and he knows what you are capable of" HE explained further

"He knows about your memory that scars you the most, 9th May 12 BBY, Victory day" Dr Zelenski said

Ezra had a sudden flash of memory, remembering the painful moments as his parents were taken away

"You're parents' bodies were not found in the remains of your old home and they were presumed dead" Dr Zelenski said as he read from Ezra's file

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Dr Zelenski said

Ezra didn't respond and only tears flowed down his clenched eyes down his cheeks

"you will be able to meet your friends again in a couple of hours, the premier plans to have you all publicly executed on the victory day celebration" Dr Zelenski said as he got up from his seat

"I hope that luck be on your side" He said before leaving Ezra's cell

 **[*]**

Ezra was still in deep thought when his cell door suddenly slid open and two Soviet storm troopers walked in

"On your feet rebel scum, it's time to die" one of the storm troopers spat

They released him from his restraints, one of the storm troopers quickly placed some hand cuffs on his hands and led him out of his cell

He was quickly escorted to a loading bay where he was then dumped into a truck with Sabine and Zeb who were also both hand cuffed

The two storm troopers shut the truck doors and the truck began to move and headed towards and unknown location

The three sat in the truck as they stared at each other, unsure of what was going to happen to them

"So this how it ends, huh?" Zeb said, breaking the silence between the three

"I always thought, I'd go down in action, fighting these bucket heads, but I guess I was wrong" Zeb said

"I'd thought I'd live to see the day Mandalore was liberated and witness the celebrations all over the planet, I guess I was wrong too" Sabine said

"So, kid. Do you have anything you were wrong about?" Zeb asked

"No, I just have one thing that I was right about," Ezra said

"and what would that be?" Sabine asked

"I'd never be together with my family again" He said

After Ezra's comment, they just kept quiet in silence.

On their way to the unknown destination, The rebels by passed a few streets, they heard the headlines "Red Army victorious, rebellion quelled" "Rebels to be executed" "Red Army's iron fist"

After an hour or so, the truck they were in came to a stop and the doors were opened again, the rebels were then dragged out from the truck and forced to kneel down on their knees as they waited

After a few moments, a similar truck arrived at the loading bay.

Ahsoka, Hera and Kanan were then dragged out of it.

"Right rebel scum, on your feet. Move." A rather large soviet officer that walked up to them said

They were then brought down a large hallway where they were led into a large glass dome

"Right, on your knees all of you" The officer ordered them

The rebels however refused to obey his orders,

"I said ON YOUR KNEES!" the officer barked

The storm troopers behind them forced them onto their knees

"Good, now activate the elevator!" The officer yelled as they were elevated up an enormously large elevator shaft

"So do you have a plan on how to get us out?" Ezra asked

"Not one yet" Ahsoka said

"So I guess we're toast then" Kanan said

"don't lose hope in the force yet, it has not failed us yet" Ahsoka said

"yet" Ezra specified

Just as they finished their conservation the elevator had reached the top of the elevator, where they were greeted by massive crowds that watched them from some sort of coliseum

The crowds went wild upon the reveal of the rebels, while several figures watched them from a balcony that overlooked the entire coliseum

" Today, we celebrate Victory day. To celebrate the grand defeat of the American armies across the multiverse, today the whole of the European mainland will celebrate as the red banner flies over every flagpole in the multiverse!" Minister Tua announced as the crowds applauded

"And we have a special guest with us today and it is my honour to welcome the Premier of the Soviet Union and now the Multiverse, Premier Cherdenkov!" She announced happily as the crowds went wild

"Today, we have shown that the people's will is stronger than the corrupt armies of the Americans and nothing can oppose the iron fist of the Soviet Union," Premier Cherdenkov said

"Today will be remembered as the day we, the Soviet Union emerges victorious and all of the multiverse bows to us, From the corrupt American lands, to the European mainland!" Premier Cherdenkov said

"And to begin celebrations, we will execute these rebel scum like the capitalist pig dogs they are!" Premier Cherdenkov announced

"Troops!" The officer yelled as a storm trooper firing squad presented themselves to the officer

"Ready!" he yelled as the storm troopers raised their blasters

"Aim!" He yelled yet again as the storm troopers aimed for the rebels

Before the officer could yell anything else, a portal opened before the firing squad, and a voice that came from the portal yelled " Fire!"

Blaster bolts shot out of the portal and killed the firing squad,

Red coat soldiers poured out of the portal and began firing onto Soviet soldiers

"Premier Cherdenkov, quickly this way. A portal straight back to Soviet Command has been readied for you" A soldier said before leading him towards a portal

Under the chaotic mess, an officer quickly made it to the rebels who were still handcuffed and chained to the ground and attempted to pick the lock

"No use, its bio metric encrypted," Ahsoka said

"Not to worry, I've got a solution to that problem" He said as he pulled out a screwdriver like device and aimed it at the handcuffs

Within moments the handcuffs just unlocked themselves and allowed the rebels to move freely now

"right, come on this way" the officer said as he lead them towards the portal

"Fall Back!" The officer yelled as the red coats started moving back

"Wait, who are you?" Hera asked

"we'll have plenty of time for that later" He said before he stepped into the portal

The rebels quickly followed him, the red coats soon went through the portal soon afterwards

The portal closed behind them, not giving the Soviets a chance to follow them

 **[*]**

Inside a lovely garden that had lovely roses and bushes growing about, were three figures who were waiting,

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of them, with red coat troopers pouring out of it, along with a young officer in a red coat came out of it along with the rebels

The red coat infantry division immediately stood up straight and saluted towards the figure that was sitting by a table

"General Caan, Sir!" They exclaimed in unison

"At ease men, trucks are outside waiting to take you back to the Brighton defense squad" General Caan said

"Now, who are you people?" Hera asked

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am General command, supreme commander of the British Military of the Multiverse" General Caan said

The young man who had brought the rebels here said, "I am Senior officer Chase of the British Military"

"My name is Skyler Rosehip, Supreme General of the American Military in the multiverse" The young woman with long brown hair said

"And I am Nina Darjeeling, second in command of the American Military" The young woman who had blonde hair tied in a neat bun

" Now, your military has been utterly smashed but we're here to help, but in exchange, you must help us keep the soviets off Lothal," General Caan said

"We would be happy to help but we can't take shelter from the Soviets in Lothal, it has been ravaged, plus our armies have eradicated, what will we defend Lothal from?" Ahsoka said

"We will help with that, but for shelter…..you could take shelter in my manor" general Caan said

"Wait, what is the multiverse?" Ezra suddenly asked

Caan let out a chuckle before saying "Splendid, we'll get along very well"

 **[*]**

Premier Cherdenkov was inside his grand office where he was surrounded by the Generals as they discussed on the sudden attacks made by the British Empire

"The British have staged an attack on our African liberation forces from their colony of Egypt and South Africa, they have also reinforced the American in the middle eastern sector of the multiverse, which prevents us from reinforcing our forces in the African sector" an officer said as he pointed towards an area on the multiversal area

"They have also staged an attack on our forces in the American sector from the dominion of Canada and they have also staged an attack on our forces in the south American sectors through the tiny sector, the star wars universe, codenamed by the British as the Falklands" another general said

"The British military will be executed for this, the British government would not dare oppose the orders of the mighty Soviet Union," Premier Cherdenkov said

The generals looked at each other nervously for a few moments before one of them worked up the courage to begin, "Your Excellency…..The British Government….."

Another immediately interrupted him and said, "The British Government has declared war upon us and have broken all relations with the union"

Premier Cherdenkov who seemed to be furious calmly put down the glass of wine he was holding

"All those who were not part of the British-Soviet treaty, please leave the room now." He said calmly

Most of the generals that surrounded the room left, shutting the door behind them as they waited outside the Premier's office

Premier Cherdenkov then broke out into anger as he yelled

"Fuck the British! How dare they declare war against our great and almighty soviet union! Who do they think they are to oppose the us?!"

"You useless bastards! Now we have four fronts to fight on! This will be the downfall of the Union! Every time it's the British! First they stop us in crimea, next the great war and now this!" He ranted

"all because of you idiots and your incompetent forces who failed to oversee this from happening! I should have you all stripped of your rank and shipped off to Siberia!" He yelled

One of the generals interrupted his rant, "Your Excellency,I do not permit you to insult the troops"

"They are cowards, traitors and failures! I can say whatever I want to you ungrateful traitorous cowards!" Premier Cherdenkov yelled at him

"Your Excellency, this is an outrage to the military!" the general said

"I will show you what is outrageous!" Premier Cherdenkov said as he pulled out a gun and shot the general

"So this is what is has come to! With my generals betraying me! I should have all of you shipped off to a gulag just like how Premier Stalin would have done!" He yelled in anger

After a few moments, he calmed down and several dark matter troops came into the premier's office to take the generals away

Field Marshal Kakarow son walked into Premier Cherdenkov's office,

"Get the troops ready, prepare to fight back" Premier Cherdenkov said

"Yes Your Excellency" field marshal Kakarow said before walking off

 **Author's Notes: if you can guess what the rant above is hinting at,yes I did get inspired to write this after the vote. Well leave a comment on what do you think will happen next either on the story or the UK in the review section….shit, I gave it away…. Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
